


Jungle Fever

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, BDSM, Bondage, Homestuck - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, dirkjake - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tug as hard as you can on the chain and find it unbreakable. Your heart sinks as the realization sets in: you're stuck here forever.</p><p>[Story is on hold while I finish Panic Station and work on some original fiction. Sorry guys, but I promise it will be finished.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Have You

Your name is Jake English, and your heart is being trashed by the blonde boy behind the orange text.

TT: Jake, listen.  
TT: I'm sorry, but I really just don't feel the same way about you anymore.  
TT: And even if I did, you're a little too far away for us to make it work.

He logs out, and you sit there just staring at the words on the screen. What the hell happened? You used to be so close, and he absolutely loved you. He practically _worshiped_ you. Sure, he was becoming a little clingy, but you never wanted to break up with him. You had tried so hard to change yourself to be more affectionate and loving to match him.

And now he has the nerve to break up with you? Your mood darkens and you become increasingly more angry. Your trigger fingers twitch a little.

No. No one just breaks up with you for no reason like that.

You can almost feel something inside you snapping. Like a guitar string stretched too tightly. You glare at the screen and begin working over plans in your head. Words leave your mouth, crooked and dark and angry. No longer _you_.

"I'll have you, Strider. I promise I will have you."


	2. Nightmare

You begin to make plans, talking to yourself in your head. He broke up with you because of the distance, right? So why not bring him closer to you? It's a great idea! It'll be a surprise, and he'll love it once he gets here.

That broken little guitar string inside you curls up and bounces as you giggle to yourself. It's perfect. Everything's perfect.

After you ready your supplies, you begin thinking about the matter of transportation. It's going to be difficult, if he fights, to get him from Texas to your little island without raising any suspicion.

You make arrangements with the cargo ship driver that brings you supplies and his friend with a car, and all that's left is actually heading there and getting it done. You go to bed smiling, knowing you'll have your love next to you soon.

 

\--

_Dirk_

 

Jake hasn't been online in days. You're hoping you didn't break him, but it was something you had to do. Between the distance and his attitude, it just wouldn't have worked out. Besides, he was into some pretty kinky shit you just didn't agree with doing. Sexually, it wouldn't have worked out either.

You check your phone messages before you go to bed. None from him. You sigh, call out a "good night" to your Bro, and change into some pajamas. Something feels off as you're climbing into bed, but you try to ignore it. You just hope the breakup hasn't destroyed Jake too badly. Your thoughts move from Jake on to art and music as your eyes flutter closed and you drift off to sleep.

 

You're rudely awakened by a sharp slap to the face. Your eyes snap open and you try to sit up, but end up falling off the bed. Your arms are bound behind your back, and your ankles are tightly secured together. What the fuck? You raise your head and try to speak, but taste cloth. You shake your head a bit and look around, confused as all hell. You're shocked to see Jake crouching down, staring at you.

Wait, what? Jake? How did he get here? You blink and cock your head. Okay, you're having a weird as shit dream. That's it. Too much computer before bed. You struggle to sit up, and groan a little from the pain in your wrists. He moves towards you and you flinch away.

"Heyyy, shhh calm down," he whispers in a soothing voice. "you're fine. Just calm down and keep still, okay?"

You're about to scream, and then you notice it: the pistol in his hand. Your stomach ices over. He's got a gun. A gun. You've never actually seen one of those, and it scares the shit out of you. You squeeze your eyes shut as he's talking. Nightmare, bad bad nightmare.

"You're a really heavy sleeper," _Wake up Dirk, wake the fuck up._ He's lifting you over his shoulder. "making you nice and secure was easy work." _Wake up wake up wake up_

He brings you outside and you start struggling, watching as your apartment door gets further away.  
 _Wake up, idiot._

You don't even notice the car until he sets you on the ground to open the trunk. Oh hell no. He's _not_ putting you in a fucking trunk. You start to scream, but the barrel of the gun meets your forehead and you hear a sharp click. The scream stops in your throat and your mouth goes as dry and cold as his tone.

"Work with me here, Dirk. I don't want to have to hurt you. I just want to get you home safely so we can be happy." His voice goes shaky in the last part of the sentence, and he throws you roughly into the trunk. You give him a pleading look as the lid slams shut.

_Wake up Dirk, this is not okay._

You begin to think maybe you're not going to wake up from this as the car starts to move.


	3. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for lack of updates! I got involved in Fandomstuck, and I've been busy with that.

You have no idea where the fuck you are. The car stopped moving some time ago, but you can still feel a rocking motion. You're guessing the car is parked on some kind of barge or ferry. You silently struggle in the trunk, trying to loosen the ropes around your wrists and ankles. It's no use. You can't even work the stupid gag out of your mouth.

You decide to start shouting and kicking instead. If you're on a boat, maybe a worker or someone will hear you. The trunk is opened by a rather large man you don't recognize. You start struggling and shouting at him for help, and instead of helping you he yells back. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YA LITTLE SHIT!" He punches you in the gut and you cough, curling up in the trunk. You try to say something else to the man, and that earns you a punch right to the jaw. The trunk slams shut again and you feel your eyes water. No one here's going to help you. You figure Jake must have payed them off.

You let out a sigh of defeat and try your best to get comfortable. After a while, you can't help but groan at the soreness in your arms. Your fight soon returns to you, and you begin kicking at the top and side of the trunk. The man comes back, and presses a cloth to your mouth and nose. Everything smells sweet, and your vision clouds.

"I thought I told ya to shut up," His voice floats down to you through the static. Your eyes flutter closed, and you're unable to hold your consciousness any longer.

\--

You awaken in some kind of dark room. The floor is concrete, and there aren't any windows. You can't see more than a few feet away from you, but you can make out the vague outline of some stairs against the far wall, leading upward. You try to move your limbs experimentally and find that you're firmly bound to a chair. You struggle and groan, your head pounding.

There's a click behind you, and something hard presses into the back of your head. You recognize the sound, and your body goes cold with fear. The voice breaking the silence nearly makes you jump.

"Have a good nap?" 

"Mmrrpphh,* you growl. The cloth is still tied tightly around your mouth, so you can't exactly respond. Jake chuckles and his hand grabs a fistfull of your hair, yanking your head back roughly. He presses the gun under your chin.

"Now, now, you're not behaving very well. Are you?" 

You squirm and try to jerk out of his grasp. You don't stop struggling until he presses the gun hard against your jaw. He presses hard enough to cause you pain, and you let out a little whimper, holding still.

"See, Dirk. This will all be so much easier if you're a good boy. If you're not," his voice turns dark and his hand tightens in your hair. "I can make this so very painful for you."

He lets go of you and walks upstairs. You watch him leave, fairly certain he's absolutely lost his mind. You tug at the ropes holding you, but they're tied so tightly you can barely move. You let out a groan and wait. That's all you can do.

Just sit.

And wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest assured, this fic isn't abandoned!

You're still in the goddamn chair. You've tried thrashing around. You've tried screaming until your throat was raw and your voice left you. Nothing happened.

You start to feel anxious about what's going to happen to you. Is he going to kill you? Torture you? Something even worse? You're just shy of hyperventilating when you hear the door crack open. A sliver of light grows into a bigger beam, landing directly on you. Jake is in shadow in front of the light, but he moves down the stairs towards you.

You fight against the ropes and try to scream again, but only whimpers come out. This time, he doesn't produce the gun. You're thankful for this.

He smiles sweetly at you and moves to stroke your face. You jerk away in response, but you don't go very far.

Jake brings a little green collar from his pocket and fastens it around your neck. You growl at him. This is ridiculous, he's actually putting a goddamn collar on you?

His fingers brush your face again and you shiver. You wonder what the fuck he plans on doing to you, but then decide that you don't want to know that. You just keep jerking around in the chair, trying to free yourself to attack him. No luck.

He giggles and slaps you across the face. You sit and stare at him, shocked. He presses a finger to his lips and moved his hand to the knot on your gag.

"I'll remove this," he says. "if you'll calm down. Okay?"

You nod numbly and he removes the gag. You try to scream, but only a squeak comes out. You sigh and stop jerking around. There's nothing you can do to get out of this.

He drives the point home by laying a hand on your knee and whispering "You're all mine now."

You don't feel so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I didn't mean to post it, edited.


End file.
